


Don't Touch What Isn't Yours

by Lupin_73276



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Jealous Arthur, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupin_73276/pseuds/Lupin_73276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are in a relationship. Gwaine returns, and becomes a Knight of Camelot. How will Arthur react to Merlin and Gwaine's close friendship? Short Story. A little Humour too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return of a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; This was just a little idea that I had after watching the Season 3 Episode 4. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Written in 2010

Merlin grumbled as he sat in the Prince's chambers, once again cleaning his armor. He scrubbed the metal, wiping away the traces of dirt. His mind wondered to the Prince himself, and Merlin smiled. He and Arthur had been in a steady relationship for a few weeks now, after revealing to each other their feelings and desires. To be honest Merlin couldn't be happier.

Merlin had finally finished cleaning all of Arthur's armor and his boots too, so he stood up and stretched his arms out above his head. He walked over to the window, and looked out casually. Merlin watched as other people went about their daily routines, but a certain person caught the warlock's eye, and Merlin smiled as his saw a dark haired male ride though the gates of Camelot.

* * *

The young man sighed. He was bored of traveling now, he wanted to be able to call somewhere home and have friends. He instantly thought of a certain dark haired, blue eyed, neckerchief wearing friend he had gained. He smiled. That's were he'd go. He would go back to Camelot. He was already friends with Merlin and Gwen. Maybe he would take up Merlin's advice this time and reveal his true identity and become a Knight. His smile broadened and he made up his mind.

He climbed onto his chestnut horse and started trotting off in the direction of Camelot. Sir Gwaine, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

Merlin rushed into the court yard.

"Gwaine!" He yelled and waved at his friend. Gwaine smiled at him.

"Hello again Merlin." He greeted as his jumped of his horse.

They walked towards the stables, and took the saddle and bridle off Gwaine's horse, then led it into an empty stall.

As they strolled back outside Merlin asked. "Why are you here Gwaine?"

"I've decided to come here and make this place my home. I'm also going to take your advice, and train to become a Knight." Gwaine grinned at Merlin, and the warlock smiled happily.

What they both did not realize was that they were being watched. Arthur had not expected Gwaine to return. He was curious, but anger and jealously bubbled within him as he watched his lover smile so brightly at another man.


	2. Sir Gwaine Has a Plan

True to his word Gwaine had revealed his true, noble, identity to the King, Arthur and the rest of the court. He had been granted permission to train as a Knight, much to Arthur's dismay, and was knighted as a Knight of Camelot a few months later. He and Merlin had become close friends, and when Merlin wasn't with Arthur or doing other chores he spent time with Gwaine, which only spurred Arthur's jealously.

* * *

Arthur returned to his chambers after training to see his servant, his lover, his Merlin, stood in the middle of a spotlessly clean room, his jaw dropped.

"Was there anything else?" Merlin asked.

"Erm, well no." Arthur replied, dumbfound.

"Okay, see you later." Merlin said cheerfully has he began to exit the room. Arthur grabbed his elbow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To go see Sir Gwaine." Merlin answered simply. "You have no more jobs for me, Gaius doesn't need me to do anything, so I'm going to go see Gwaine."

Arthur had no time to say any more as Merlin shrugged his arm from Arthur's grip and carried on out of the room. The Prince was seething.

He waited until he heard Merlin's footsteps fade to nothing, then grabbed a goblet from his table a threw it across the room. He was angry, hurt and saddened. Whenever Merlin wasn't with him, he was with Gwaine. The emotional turmoil was beginning to eat at the Prince. Merlin was _his_ , not Gwaine's. Arthur sighed, and slumped in the window, but the scene outside only made him angry again. _His_ Merlin was laughing and smiling with Gwaine, and he had his arm around Merlin. Gwaine looked up, and Arthur's eyes met his. Gwaine smirked. _How dare he!_ The Prince thought. Arthur yet again picked up an object and threw it across the room. That's it, he wasn't going to let one of his Knights take away his Merlin. He stormed to his door, wrenched it open and began stomping through the castle.

* * *

Gwaine sat down to relax after training. Recently he had noticed a change in Arthur's behavior. Merlin had told him about his and the Prince's relationship, then he understood what had changed, whenever he was in close proximity of Merlin, within view of Arthur, the Prince would get an angry glint in his eye. Gwaine had realized that Arthur was jealous of his friendship with Merlin, he figured that Arthur hated that he could openly have a relationship with Merlin, where as he had to keep theirs a secret. From that moment he had made a plan. Every time he would be with Merlin when Arthur was around he was going to touch the boy as much as possibly, like a brush of arms, or a hug, or putting his arm around Merlin. He put this plan into action a few days ago and he could already see Arthur cracking.

"Gwaine." He heard some one call his name. He looked up to see Merlin. He smiled back and stood up. They began walking back towards the castle together, just talking and telling stories, making each other laugh. He put his arm around Merlin to support his body as he laughed. He felt someone staring at him, Gwaine looked up to see Arthur watching him and Merlin, he smirked. He watched the Prince's eyes light up with anger as he turned away.

Moments later a furious Arthur was storming towards him and Merlin, jealousy and intent shining in his eyes. Gwaine inwardly chuckled, his plan had worked. When Arthur reached them he pulled Merlin out of his grasp and held him possessively.

"Don't touch what isn't yours, _Sir_ Gwaine." Arthur growled at him, then disappeared back into the castle with a stuttering Merlin trailing behind him. Gwaine smiled, his plan had come to an end, he laughed as he walked in the direction of his own chambers.

* * *

Arthur pulled Merlin though the castle, heading towards his chambers. He was ignorant to the maids and servants they passed, but they all watched the pair with knowing eyes, all the castle knew of the boys feelings for each other.

Arthur pulled Merlin into his chambers then pushed him up the closed, locked door. He kissed Merlin passionately, and after the initial shock Merlin kissed back. Arthur began showering kisses all over Merlin's neck as the slighter boy gasped and moaned. Arthur sucked at Merlin's pulse point, making sure to mark his lover.

"You're mine. Understand. _Mine_." Arthur growled as he sucked and bit two more marks on Merlin's neck.

The two young men then proceeded to tear at each others clothes.

* * *

An hour later there was still loud moans, groans and gasps echoing through the doors of the Prince's chambers. Earlier Uther had walked by, stopped confused, then after hearing some obscenely dirty words flowing out of his son's mouth, he paled, coughed awkwardly and continued walking.

The sound's of love making continued into the early hours of the morning, keeping half the castle awake.

* * *

The next morning Merlin and Arthur walked though the castle, happy and content, blissfully ignorant to the people passing them who looked at them with tired eyes and blushing faces. Gwaine saw the pair walk straight by him and smiled, he was truly a genius, but he did feel sorry for the other occupants of the castle who were exhausted and mentally scared, after hearing what they did. But Gwaine laughed as he watched two very pale, and obviously disturbed men pass him, who were none other than Gaius and King Uther.


End file.
